Lyra Braixen
by Prince Braixen
Summary: Lyra's a silly little Braixen who get's herself in some serious trouble. After a little incident, she must find her little brother before things get really bad. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Ignored Warning

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Today's the day, Lyra, the first day of High School" Lyra thought to herself while she looked in the bathroom mirror. Lyra is a 17 year old Braixen. She has been attending Poke academy for years, this year would be her last.

"I got a lot planned this year, but the main thing is getting with Tom, the cutest Lucario in school!" Lyra said with excitement. like every teenage high school story, the main goal is hooking up with the cutest person (or in this case, Pokemon) in the whole world, nothing is more important than that.

"I wonder if he'll like me, I wonder if he'll notice me, I wonder..."

"I wonder when the heck you're gonna get out of the bathroom," that was Josh, Lyra's little brother, who is a Fennekin.

"I'll be out in a minute, Josh!" Lyra shouted,

"I hope you're not taking a dump. Every time you do, the whole house stinks. I thought it was impossible for girls to do that," Josh said with a snicker, Lyra didn't think it was so funny, she blushed because she knew Josh was telling the truth.

"Oh shut up, you annoying little pest! That's why you still wet the bed! Matter of fact, I should tell everybody, ya pee bed" Lyra then heard some sniffing sounds, Josh was crying by Lyra's insult, she felt guilty, she wasn't the type that insults and yells. She comes out of the bathroom, and hugs her little brother,

"Don't cry, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I have a lot on my mind right now,"

"You're mean, I'm telling mom,"

"Whoa! Now, let's not do anything that we're gonna regret. If you tell mom, I'll make you cry even more,"

"Lyra! Are you messing with your little brother again?" asked her mom, who is a Delphox.

"No mom, just giving some sisterly advice," Lyra respond,

"She's lying," Josh said,

"Shut it!" shouted Lyra,

"Look, I need you two to get along, especially since your father is no longer with us,"

"I know, mom,"

"I hope you understand, one day, you two will be separated, and you wouldn't know what to do,"

"What are the changes of that ever happening?"

The mom then looks at the clock, "Oh my, look at the time, Lyra, you need to take Josh to school,"

"Why me?" Lyra whined,

"His school was relocated, thanks to you," She said in a stern tone,

"It wasn't my fault," Lyra protested,

"That's not what the police said, now get going!" her mother snapped,

"Oh alright, jeez. Come on little brother, let's go," Lyra grabs her backpack and leaves the house, Josh follows her.

* * *

"So, are you excited about starting 4th grade, little brother?" Lyra asked Josh,

"No, not really," her little brother responded,

"Aw, that's a shame, 4th grade was my favorite year,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you'll love i-" Lyra was then interrupted by a loud explosion,

"What was that?!" Josh was terrified,

"I think I know who that is," Lyra runs off, Josh follows soon after.

The two push through a crowd, and sees what's going on, they see a Pidgeot fighting a Farfetch'd.

"These two are always fighting each other, I have to put an end to this," Lyra walks up to the two birds,

"Lyra, no! You're gonna do something stupid" Josh grab Lyra's tail, Lyra ignored his warring. He's being dragged by his feet due to Lyra being stronger then him,

"Look, you two need to stop it, let's just all be friends," Lyra tells them,

"Look, Lyra. I know you always want to be peaceful, but now's not the time!" yelled the Pidgeot,

"Yeah, you better beat it!" yelled the Farfetch'd,

"Lyra, let's go. We don't want to mess with these guys," said Josh. Once again, Lyra ignored his warring.

"You better listen to him, Braixen!" yelled the Pidgeot, Lyra wasn't moving until this whole thing was over. The crowd began to yell at Lyra for interrupting the fight,

"I'm gonna give you five seconds to leave!" yelled the Pidgeot,

"Try me," said Lyra,

"5,"

"Quit ignoring me Lyra,"

"4,"

"3"

"Get out of the damn way!"

"2"

"He's not gonna do anything," Lyra told herself. Boy was she wrong,

"1, time's up!" the Pidgeot flies up and flaps his wings to create a gust of wind, and blows Lyra and Josh off their feet, the crowd looks in shock as the two fly in the air,

"I warned them," the Pidgeot said, "Now let's continue, this match,"

"Yes, let's," said the Farfetch'd.

Meanwhile, a Lopunny across the street witness the whole thing,

"That idiot, she always gets herself in this mess. I better go let the others know," the Lopunny runs off.

* * *

"Ow, my head," Lyra woke up in a forest with a sharp pain in her head, it was bleeding,

"Josh, are you okay, Josh?" Lyra look around the forest, Josh was nowhere to be found,

"Little brother, where are you?"

"LYRA!" a voice yelled. Lyra turns around a see a Mienfoo jumping tree to tree, she's holding Josh,

"Don't worry little brother, I'll save you," Lyra tried reaching for her stick, but she can't find it,

"Damn it, I lost it!" she thought to herself. She then runs after the Mienfoo.

"You better get back here, you'll be sorry," Lyra then trips on a rock a falls to the ground,

"Josh, no!" Lyra could no longer see the Mienfoo nor Josh,

"Josh," tears began to fall from her eyes, "I-I failed you,"

"He'll be okay," Lyra turns around and sees a Vulpix,

"Vivian! What do you mean?" Lyra asked,

"You'll see, just follow me!" Vivian begins running,

"Wait, where are you going?!" Lyra yelled,

"Just follow!" Vivian yelled. Lyra got on her feet and began running after Vivian,

"Oh man, why the hell did I get myself into this mess?!" Lyra thought as she ran after Vivian, but the main thing she was concerned about? What were they doing to her little brother, and why?


	2. The broken Sister

Chapter 2

* * *

Lyra ran as fast as she can trying to catch up with Vivian.

"Slow down, you're going to fast!" Lyra plead,

"You want your little brother back, don't you?" Vivian looked at Lyra,

"Yeah, I really do," Lyra was getting tired, but she must ignore that to save her little brother,

"Let's keep going, we're almost there!"

Lyra didn't want to waste anytime, she must fine out what that Minefoo was doing to her little brother.

* * *

Josh was shaking in fear as a bunch on Minefoos surround him,

"Wh-What do you want from me?" Josh had tears in his eyes, "Why did you bring me here,"

"You'll see, wait till the queen comes," One of the Minefoos said,

"Queen?"

"Yes. Ah, here she is now!"

Josh looks to his left and sees a Mienshao. She looks at the small Fennekin.

"What purpose do you have to bring this child here?" asked the Mienshao,

"I found him in the woods, he was badly injured. I've also sensed a Braixen, but she is nowhere to be found," the Minefoo explained,

"Braixen? Little one, do you know a Braixen?" the Mienshao asked Josh,

"Yeah, her name's Lyra, she's my big sister!" Josh cried,

"Lyra? Your name wouldn't happen to be Josh, is it,"

"Ye—Yeah!"

The Mienshao gasped, Josh was confused. What's shes so shocked about?

"Then the philosophy came true," the Mienshao said in a low tone.

"Are we almost there?" Lyra asked, her feet was beginning to hurt from all the running,

"There it is!" Vivian said. the two see a small village, Lyra balls up her fist,

"Those punks got my little brother, I'll beat every single one of them!" Lyra then jumps down to the village,

"Lyra, no!" Vivian yelled, but it was too late, Lyra sees a Minefoo, see runs up and punches her right in the face,

"Where's my little brother, you kidnapper?!" Lyra yelled, but the Minefoo punches her in the face,

"Ow, damn that hurt!" Lyra was getting ready to hit the Minefoo back,

"Stop it, right now!" yelled a voice, Lyra stops in her tracks and looks to see a Mienshao,

"Are you, Lyra Braixen?" the Mienshao asked,

"Yeah," Lyra said in a confused tone,

"I believe this belongs to you," Lyra sees Josh standing next to the Mienshao,

"J-Josh!" Lyra had tears in her eyes,

"Lyra!" The brother and sister runs up to each other and hugs,

"Are you okay Josh, what did they do to you?"

"I-I'm sorry Lyra," Josh cried,

"What are you apologizing for?" Lyra asked in a confused voice, that's when the Mienshao snatches Josh from Lyra's arms,

"I'll take him," said the Mienshao,

"What are you doing? Give him back!" Lyra cried,

"I'm afraid I can not give him back to you, as you are unfit to have a little brother,"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your mother trusted you on taking care of your little brother, but you failed!"

"Fa-Failed?" Lyra's face became soaked with tears, Josh has never seen her like this,

"This morning, you and your brother were blown away during a fight that _YOU_ should've ignored!"

"I—I just wanted to make peace,"

"That didn't work out well, now did it?" Lyra was shot back by her harsh words,

"Wh-What are you going to do with my little brother?"

"Until you can prove yourself worthy of this process gift, I shall keep him!" The Mienshao walks away, with Josh in her arms,

"Lyra, do something!" Josh cries,

"Let go of my brother, you bastard!" Lyra runs to the Mienshao to punch her,

"Protect the queen!" The Minefoos yelled, and all tackle Lyra to the ground, she struggled, but couldn't move. She looks up one more time, both the Mienshao and Josh, Lyra was in shock. Just then, a large amount of flames come from the right side, they all turn around and see Vivian,

"Let her go, now!" she said in a stern tone,

"Y-yes ma'am," The Minefoos let go of Lyra. She was just laying there, sobbing her eyes out. Vivian goes over to comfort her friend,

"It'll be okay," Vivian said in a soft tone, Lyra stooped crying,

"Okay? Did you see what they did to my little brother? They took him, and it's all my fault!" Lyra cried in anger,

"There's not much I can tell you, but just go home, and come back here latter tonight,"

"I don't know where home is, and even if I knew, I can't face my mom,"

"Look, how about you stay with me tonight, does that sound good?"

"Mm-hm,"

"Come on, let's leave. I promise, your brother will be okay,"

Lyra slowly gets back on her feet, and wipe the tears from her eyes, she knows this was gonna be a long night,

"Come with me, I'll explain everything,"

Vivian and Lyra walks away from the village. Lyra looks back one more time,

"Don't worry Josh, no matter what, I'll see you again," Lyra said as she resumes walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Lopunny, a Frogadier, and a Quilladin were discussing about Lyra,

"What the hell you mean Lyra's idiot self got blown away, Lola," Yelled the Quilladin, named Chuck,

"That's what I saw," Lola The Lopunny said,

"Well, let's go save her," said the Frogadier , named Russel,

"Fat change, I'm tired of saving her ass! Let her save herself!" Lola yelled,

"I agree!" yelled Chuck,

"But she's our friend," said Russel,

"I never agree to her being _MY_ friend!"

"Come on Lola, did you really forget about the time she saved you?"

"Don't you dare bring that up! That was still an embarrassment,"

"Look, if you guys don't want save her, I will!"

"Do it, and you're out of the group!"

Russel was in shock. Him and Lola had been best friends for years, but lately, shes been real mean,

"Fine, I didn't want to be part of this group anyways!" Russel gets up, and walks out the door,

"We don't need him, he's making a big mistake," Lola said,

"That's true, let's discuss a new topic, you're getting stressed," said Chuck,

Lola kept thinking about what she said about Lyra. She felt bad, but at the same time, she didn't. Lyra will be fine on her own, right? It's not like Josh is in danger or anything.

"You're right, let's discuss about the upcoming tournament," Lola snapped out of her thoughts,

"Now you're talking," said Chuck. The two began discussing about the upcoming tournament.


End file.
